ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Feline claw
Neko-ken, its name feared in legend as the irresistible Fist of Fury throughout the whole of Asia and its practice banned for generations since mastering the technique has been known to induce acute trauma in the victim--ah--Master. It is not a martial art, but more a decease of the mind, something that shatters the control and more importantly the soul of the user. Only someone thoughtless and irresponsible would subject a young child to the terror of the Neko's secret. It involves wrapping the student in links of fish sausage before tossing them into a pit of hungry felines, not once but several times until the effect was well rooted. The Neko involves learning to think and fight like a cat, but in reality it is a berserker state not unlike demonic possession. The cat parts literally overwhelmed the human, augmenting their strength and resilience to a fantastic degree, turning the whole of the bodies into a living engine of wanton destruction. The fear-induced trauma is the natural result of a human Psyche trying to cope with overwhelming physical danger, for in trying to escape from the Pit of Cats its victim actually reverts to being one of the Cats and fighting them off as any feline would outside of mating season. The feline claw is a technique based on the original neko-ken as a way of redemption. This is a dangerous technique in its own right. A martial artist is supposed to have absolute control, a control that went beyond the rational control of the body. When the artist competes they feel so many emotions but beyond fear, beyond anger or aggression they know the thrill of the fight. Your blood races faster, much faster. Your soul burn far brighter, anyone of these feelings can distract the artist causing them to lose the battle or even their life. To access the power of the neko ken one must willfully give up themselves to their most animalistic parts letting their mind loose to their darker side. This causes piercing waves of intense pleasure to surge from the users heated blood, the thrill of loosing themselves to the cat magnified a thousand thousand times then any drug could produce, it is said no sensation was ever as sweet. This extremely dangerous because this lack of focused could easily lead to going into the full neko-ken. To prevent this the artist is required to go through brutal training and numerous meditation technique so that they may keep their sense of self, allowing them to overcome their fear and totally control their neko half. Thus gaining the mightiest fighting style upon this world. the ki claws of the style are created by compressing ones ki and sharply extended it. These claws are more controlled then the original so they loose most of their power, which allowed the neko-ken to destroy steel, stone, etc. however the stronger the concentration of ki the stronger the attack Shattering Cross This technique is used to block an opponents ki pathways damaging their nervous system causing great agony. Particularly strong individuals can ignore the pain; however they will still be left powerless to defeat you. It works by gathering all your claws into a single point creating a cross-shaped mark. Sharpened Sword Force An art that compresses ones ki and extends it into a form where it becomes as sharp as any blade. This is done by channeling ki through the body It isn’t shaped into a definite blade his energy, but just sharply molded around the arm. The ki can also be channeled just through the hand, but this is extremely difficult and said to be impossible Half-Step A body control method originally known as flee of seven star, its easy to learn and has great results. If you can freely move with just a half step range one can be free from all possible attacks. in short one slide half step in the opposite direction of the attack and with precise timing. Use the leg from the origin of the attack as an anchor and since the movement is smaller than the opponent’s movement no matter how fast the opponent is the dodge becomes easy because its not a matter of at the attack but feeling the opponents ki to initiate the half step. It is said It has an effectiveness of 70% average but when properly mastered it's average rate increases to 95% overall. 　 　 　 　 　 　 Category:Style